


you give me a reason

by deathlytireddan



Series: tumblr prompts [10]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009, M/M, Skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: For the prompt: The first time Phil got to see Dan’s curly hair.He’s been embarrassed by his hair for years, and Phil doesn’t make that go away, can’t erase years of hurt, but he can look happy and pleased and excited just by something that’s a part of Dan, and that means so much.





	you give me a reason

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: none
> 
> Title from dua lipa’s song Homesick

“Puh—leease?” 

“No. ‘S embarrassing,” Dan says, trying to keep his voice stern, except that’s nearly impossible when Phil is whining at the screen, lower lip stuck out in an exaggerated pout.

“But I want to see!” 

Dan rolls his eyes at the sticky note he’s put over his webcam, running a hand through his curls. His crappy straighteners have broken and he’s too embarrased to ask his mum for hers. Plus his hair is getting long again, making the curls look even worse, falling into his eye and going every which way.

“Maybe in ten years,” Dan tries to compromise. 

“But I want to see!” Phil says again. “I’m going to climb through the screen if you don’t let me.”

Isn’t that just more motivation not to let Phil look? But there’s a flush to Phil’s cheeks and he’s beaming, tongue between his teeth and giggling constantly and Dan is _powerless_ when that tongue comes out.

So Dan runs a hand through his hair, trying to smooth it and fluff it up at the same time, and makes sure his hoodie strings aren’t crooked, and then pulls the sticky note off quickly before he changes his mind, just as Phil starts to cover up his own webcam.

“Stop that, I’m here now. Don’t hide,” Dan says, wiping sticky residue off the webcam with his sleeve. He settles back and watches Phil’s reaction. 

Phil’s lips part and his gaze travels over Dan. “I want to touch it.” That’s Phil. Always saying things that make Dan blush and hide his face in a pillow. Without a thought as to how it makes Dan’s insides knot up and relax at the same time. 

“Shut up, you idiot,” he says, shaking his head. 

“Nooo I want to look! Let me look!” Phil demands. 

Dan grudgingly emerges from the pillow, keeping it pressed against his chest. “I look stupid.”

Phil makes a low, disbelieving noise. “No you don’t. You look cozy.” He makes an odd face, like he hadn’t meant to say that, and Dan gets all strange inside again.

“Thanks?” Dan laughs, flustered, twisting the pillowcase between his fingers. “Thanks,” he says again, ducking his head. 

He’s been embarrassed by his hair for years, and Phil doesn’t make that go away, can’t erase years of hurt, but he can look happy and pleased and excited just by something that’s a part of Dan, and that means so much.

**Author's Note:**

> This is too cute, my teeth hurt after writing it.
> 
>  
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/175683864775/i-dont-know-if-you-still-want-prompts-but-heres)


End file.
